


Holding His Breath

by capncosmo



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu is wondering who's going to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding His Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have forgotten how Tetsu addresses them all.

The door slides open, and Tetsu freezes. He's been doing that a lot lately.

He lets the breath he'd been holding out when he sees it's Hoji-san. Just Hoji-san. He's not dangerous, not when it comes to noticing someone's feelings. Sempai is pretty safe, too, and he doesn't think Jasmine-san would invade his privacy like that. Boss and Swan-san wouldn't say anything, and he could just make Umeko-san angry if she was getting close to figuring it out.

Tetsu knows he's a good actor; he's an elite trained in undercover work, of course he is, but he still can't help being on pins and needles, willing his teammates not to notice.

He thinks it might be too late, though. But, that's what he admires about Sen-san to begin with, isn't it? His ability to figure things out. His willingness to use unconventional methods without caring what other people will think of him.

Tetsu stayed on Earth because he was inspired by Sempai, but now he can see that Sen-san makes impossibilities possible as well, and Sen-san does it like a _detective_ should.

So, it's probably only a matter of time before Sen-san notices. Until then, Tetsu is holding his breath.


End file.
